1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a heat dissipation control system for portable electrical devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation control system enabled by the angel of the components of the portable electrical devices.
2. Related Art
Slim laptops become prevailed recently. Users' behaviors have been changing due to implementing successfully of touch screen, and even the demarcation line is getting ambiguous between laptops and tablets. Various users' behavior affects designs in structures of the portable electrical devices. It is not only structures that get affected, but running status between laptop mode and tablet modes are under developed as well. Generally speaking, the display module and the host module may be adjusted with different included angles to ensure using ergonomically under various conditions. For example, under the tablet mode, the display module and the host module are in a close status for easy carrying or operating; while under the laptop mode, the display module and the host module operates under a predetermined included angle, in which both modules are in an open status.
However, the laptop mode and the tablet mode require different performances. Overall, when the device is used under the tablet mode, the software appliances require less performance and the system generates less heat than under the laptop mode. On the one hand, power saving is a main issue to users in using the portable device under the tablet mode may be used in different places. On the other hand, when the device is used under the laptop mode, the power can be supplied via a power source nearby. Therefore, the laptop mode and the tablet mode also require different power saving.